Bobbie Tallios
"Jesus Christ, would you shut the fuck up?! I'm trying to murder you here and it's really difficult when you FLAIL!" Bobbie is the shadow of a woman who was murdered and turned into a doll. She is calm, snappy, and slightly cold-hearted. Bobbie's preferred weapon is a chainsaw, as she finds it a nice offset to her usual calmness. Description She stands at a strong 5'8" and lets you know it as well. Bobbie has dark skin, black hair, and bright purple eyes. She commonly wears childish clothing that one might find on a doll. When in her doll form, Bobbie wears a long white dress and a silver crown. Her skin becomes porcelain and her hair becomes snow white. Her eyes are still purple but are glassy and lifeless. She has small black heels and several cracks across her torso. Bobbie can also grow her doll form to a mannequin size, becoming more human-like. Her porcelain will gain more detail, even receiving lifelike eyelashes and irises. Background Bobbie was the daughter of Valli Parellian and Ann Tallios, her father left after she was born. She still does not know who he is. She lived with Ann and her little sister, Milly Tallios. They had a relatively quiet life, nothing out of the ordinary. On an equally ordinary day, she took her sister on a walk with her. On their way to get some ice cream, the two found themselves kidnapped by a man who had gone insane. He took the two girls back to his home and murdered them. Bobbie was killed via drowning in a vat of molten porcelain. Milly was starved and beaten to death. Neither of them had a "peaceful death", so to say. Because of this, their souls lingered on and both became shadows. Bobbie's soul took the form of a porcelain doll, encapsulated in the same liquid that had killed her. Milly simply became a ghost and seemed to forget where she came from. This was likely better for the little girl as it preserved her mind, sanity, and innocence. Living as a shadow, Bobbie killed, maimed, and tortured all that she came across. Her mind broken from the fate of her sister and herself had scarred her. She carried on like this for many years until she met Dead. They both seemed to take an instant liking to each other. At first, they were just friends. But then, once Dead had given Bobbie her human body back, they fell in love and had a child. Her name was Ivy Tallios. Bobbie adored her child, happy to create life instead of taking it for once. When Ivy turned 2 years old, Bobbie was killed by Azazel. Her soul was taken and kept by him until eventually retrieved by Dead. She has not yet told her daughter she's alive once more, afraid of how she'll react. Instead, she chooses to watch her from the shadows. Abilities Bobbie has the ability to morph into multiple forms. All of them are similar to some kind of doll or are her default humanoid form that was created specifically to have her daughter, Ivy Tallios. These include: * Doll: A small, 1-foot doll porcelain doll. In this form, she can create an iron chainsaw which she uses as her weapon of choice. In this form, she can be broken and shattered but will not die. Within the porcelain doll is a charred and shriveled body, likely remnants of her own. * Puppet: A smaller, less rigid version of her doll form. Instead of a chainsaw, Bobbie summons strings from her fingers that she can wrap around others. Relationships * Parents: Valli Parellian - Father, Ann Tallios - Mother * Children: Ivy Tallios Trivia * Bobbie has her own personal pocket dimension to store things in. She refers to it as her "War-drobe" as she mostly stores weapons within it. Category:Character Category:Female